


Clueless

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs ponders just how clueless Tim really is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

Gibbs wondered just how clueless his youngest agent really was. Sometimes, he’d watch McGee and swear the boy had no idea just how tempting he was with the shy smiles and furtive looks. Other times, Gibbs was certain he was acting out on purpose to get attention. 

A raid on his apartment complex yielded two meth labs in upstairs apartments and a cocaine dealer down the hall. Normally, not a problem; however, one of the meth labs exploded during the raid. By the time, the fire was contained, McGee was lucky to be able to salvage even half of his stuff. What wasn't contaminated by proximity to the meth was drenched by the fire departments attempts to contain the blaze. Now homeless, Tim endured two days of teasing before letting his whole temper out on Tony. Gibbs stepped in, shut Tony up and invited McGee to stay with him until he found a new place.

He’d since lived through two weeks of pure unadulterated hell.

It began with sidelong glances and shy smiles when Tim first moved in. As he relaxed, the torture increased. Soon there was the wandering about shirtless in low slung sweats, occasionally with a towel draped around his neck, or sprawling on the floor by the sofa in a position so debauched looking in the firelight he could have been posing for Playgirl. It was enough to drive Gibbs to drink. He was on his third bottle of bourbon since the kid moved in. 

And then, as Halloween neared, the lollipops appeared.

A gift from Abby after she’d returned from some forensics conference in London, the hard chocolate lollipops rapidly became Tim’s dessert of choice. And it wasn't the way he ate them, slowly with leisurely licks of his tongue between long sucks on the damned things. No, it was the sound effects! Pair the sound effects with the half-lowered eyelids and the suggestive sprawl on the floor and Gibbs was soon going to run out of bourbon. Again! 

For his own sanity, he’d taken to disappearing into the basement as soon after dinner as possible. At least in the basement, he could only hear the sound effects drifting down through the air ducts rather than see the accompanying actions. Not that it really helped any as his mind soon substituted other things for the damned lollipops. Gibbs was going to kill Abby come Monday morning. No Caf-Pows for her this week. Not after a weekend of pure sexual frustration hell! No way. He was even trying to figure out how to disable the machine just for revenge.

Of course, then McGee had to go and make his life even more difficult. Footsteps sounded on the floor above his head. Gibbs tracked them across the floor to the top of the basement stairs. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tim descended the stairs to the landing near the bottom and sat… no, sprawled there with on foot resting on the next step down and the other leg stretched out before him. His youngest agent leaned back on his elbows, humming throatily, before pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop.

That was it! He’d had it!

Gibbs stalked across basement, grabbed the candy out of Tim’s hand and threw it somewhere behind him while wrapping a hand around the back of Tim’s neck. He pulled him into a kiss – hard, hungry and with all two weeks of hell shoved into it – before pulling back and growling at Tim. “No more lollipops. Got something else to satisfy that oral fixation of yours with.”

A slow lazy smile answered him accompanied by a deep rich purr. “Okay...” Tim scooted backwards on the stairs and rose. He pulled Gibbs to his feet and pulled him upstairs. “Sounds good.”

He’d known Tim wasn't that clueless! He’d get him back for all that teasing later. He planned on dealing with two weeks of sexual hell first!


End file.
